The invention relates to the field of building construction either for dwelling or commercial operation a either single story or multi-story nature.
The invention relates in particular to precast elevator modules having hollow core walls and locating notches in their bottom edges and which are intended to be incorporated into a building comprised of precast and site poured concrete and including full and partial thickness precast floor slabs.